


Warmth

by MajorShiraHaru



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Trooper Hevy - Freeform, Clone Wars, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Lemon, Other, Smut, The Clone Wars Clone x Reader, clone x reader, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorShiraHaru/pseuds/MajorShiraHaru
Summary: You're making some repairs on the Rishi Station, a moon listening outpost staffed by mostly clone rookies, or as the older clones called them, shinies.-During your repairs, you must have caught the attention of one of the clones, he kept looking at you and attempted to flirt, though he wasn't the best at it, you didn't have the pleasure of seeing his face yet or knowing his name, but soon you find yourselves alone unable to keep your hands from each other -
Relationships: CT-782 Hevy / Gender Neutral Reader, CT-782 Hevy / Reader
Kudos: 19





	Warmth

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Every time he tried to tell you his name something interrupted the both of you and the times no one interrupted, he and you forgot to bring it up.  
He knew your name since you were introduced to him and his brothers on your first day there, he always said it in such a beautiful way, it would make your chest feel warm and give you shivers.  
After a few days of you being there, he started stopping by the area you were working at and would drop off a caf along with a few flirty lines every morning, this morning was no different from any other one, or so you thought at first.

"Good morning Y/N, brought you a caf that's as warm as your heart," he says clearly smirking under his helmet. You giggled in response before getting up from the area you were working, setting down your tools on the nearby table, and then walking over to him accepting his offer of caf.

"Thank you..um..."  
\- "Hevy, sorry, I guess I haven't actually told you my name," he said interjecting you.

"Well then, thank you, Hevy, it's good to finally know your name," you say smiling at him before taking a sip of the caf, looking at him over the rim of the cup.  
Man, this was just what you needed this morning.

"So um, how's your morning going?" 

"It could be better, this damn thing just won't work," you say turning around and pointing at the panel in the wall that was half torn open with wires hanging everywhere.  
You brush one of your hands over your cheek to wipe away some of the caf that had spilled on the side of your mouth, in the process, you accidentally wipe a bunch of the dirt and grease that was on your hand all over your cheek.

When you turned around to look at him, you notice he's taken his helmet off, there are some distinctive-looking tattoos on the sides of his neck and he's got a little bit of stubble.  
Suddenly you see that he's trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" you question  
"Uh, you've got some dirt on your cheek,"

"Oh!" you brush your hand over your cheek again. "Better?" you ask smiling at him, more dirt and grease smeared across your cheek.

"Here let me get it," he reaches his hand up and gently rubs your cheek with his fingers and thumb, brushing the edge of your mouth.  
You feel your face heat up and your breathing hitch as he caresses your face.

"Better now?" you say jokingly as you looked at him sheepishly.

"I mean there's no more dirt on your face, but you always looked perfect," he said attempting to flirt again as he rubbed the back of his fingers across your cheek caringly. 

"Uh..." you mumble out, somehow taken aback by his flirting this time, maybe it was since you could see his face, or that his hand was gently set on your cheek, or maybe the way he looked into your eyes like no one ever has before.

\- You set your caf down on the table, his eyes never leaving yours as you move closer to him, placing your hand on his chest plate, leaning in to kiss him, his hand now cupping your face as he closed his eyes and kissed you. --You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, sliding your tongue into his mouth causing him to moan and melt into your arms. -- He reaches over trying to place his helmet on the table, you reach an arm over and grab the helmet from him, placing it on the table, before moving your hand to his neck to reposition his face as your kissing became quicker and more desperate.  
Slamming him into the wall, dropping your hand to lock the door as his hand grabbed your waist and pulled you in closer. 

"Hevy," you breathe out desperately between kisses.  
"Y/N, I...I...love you" he whispers moving down to kiss your neck, biting and licking at it, his tongue trails back up your neck to your mouth, stopping a moment to look into your eyes as your lips brush his.

Hot breathes cascading over each other's bare skin, -- after looking into each other's eyes for a few more moments you dive your tongue back into his mouth, kissing him, pulling a moan out from deep inside his throat as his tongue fought back.  
Reaching his hand down to grab you ass, you raise your leg up sliding it behind his body before you wrap your arms around his neck and shoulders pulling yourself up and off the ground wrapping your legs around him.  
He quickly reaches down his arms to support you and pull you up higher so now your legs are wrapped around the low end of his waist, he turns around placing you against the wall and pressing his body against you. 

Feeling his warmth against you just makes you want him more, makes you want him, naked, under you. You stroke the back of his neck with your fingers gently scrapping through his hair with every moan he lets into your mouth, then moving your fingers to glide across his tattoos causing him to groan at your touch.

\------------------

"Hevy?" you hear coming from the hallway, both of you pulling away and looking at each other in shock, he sets you down as you wipe the saliva off the corner of his mouth. 

"HEVY?" 

"um..In here Fives," he shouts unlocking the door and stepping further away from you. 

You notice his helmet isn't on, you quickly grab it off the table, "Hevy here," you whisper throwing it to him.  
"Thanks, Y/N," he whispers back catching it as you run over to the panel pretending to get back to work before Fives opens the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" Fives says jokingly.

"Nope, just checking in on the progress," Hevy says in a dry tone, walking out of the room, waving his hand to you as he walked off with Fives.

You bite your lower lip remembering what just happened, imagining what you would do to him when you got him alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also on my Tumblr and saved on the Masterlist there, if you would like a second part let me know here or on Tumblr  
> Hope you enjoyed this above the waist filthy smut to quench your Hevy thirst ;) he deserves more love


End file.
